


Unconditional Surrender by astolat [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Series: POI Podfic [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Criminal Mastermind AU, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: "Will you promise me to go?" Harold said.





	Unconditional Surrender by astolat [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts), [Zaniida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unconditional Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/746034) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Original Notes from astolat:  
> ****************************  
> Translation into 中文 available: 【翻译】Unconditional Surrender无条件投降 by astolat by lotusfire666  
> With heaps of thanks to lim! Also, I should possibly mention up front that this is a barrel of id poured directly onto the  
> page, so, er, enjoy!  
> (See the end of the work for more notes and other works inspired by this one.)  
>   
> End Note:  
> All feedback loved! Here or on livejournal or tumblr!  
> Series this work belongs to:  
> Part 17 of the POI works series  
> Works inspired by this one:  
> Time makes desperate men by fictionisthebetterreality  
> **************************** 
> 
> PODFIC Note:  
> Thanks to astolat for the words and Zaniida for the encouragement
> 
> length 17:33

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1obbMbDS6CmoWy8PLonuMI9nWrkExTX5O)


End file.
